bigtimerushfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
If I Ruled the World
If I Ruled the World - to piosenka, która jest na drugim albumie o nazwie "Elevate". Wykonany był w odcinku "Big Time Single" i "Big Time Wedding" w drugim sezonie. BTR śpiewali ją po raz pierwszy w San Diego County Fair. Został wydany na iTunes 22 lipca. Tekst (Iyaz) Ya know it's ya boy IYAZ and Big Time Rush (Kendall) If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money in the air like confetti If I ruled the world, Every house got a DJ and a backyard party I break up the borders down when I shake the ground (James) If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud (BTR) So everybody get up, up (Common! Common!) Out of your seats Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach And jump up, up, up on the beat singing Ay-o, ay-o, ay-o Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are, love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o! If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (Logan) If you were my girl, You'd never have to worry about another thing, no Cause I'd rule the world, And you'd be right next to me runnin' the show We'd throw every rule in the book out and Bring down the house (James) If you were my girl We'd dream out loud (BTR) So everybody get up, up, out of your seats Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach And jump up, up, up on the beat singing Ay-o, ay-o, ay-o Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are, love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o! If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (Iyaz) I'd be beating on my chest, I'm the king of the hill Iyaz and Big Time Rush keepin' it real Magic carpets, girl we go wherever I ain't trying to run game, I ain't trying to be clever Girl I'mma be the King and you would be the Queen Going a hundred miles an hour, girl we runnin' the streets And if the cops ever try and pull us over We tell him "Hey mister officer, we own ya!" (Logan) If I ruled the world (Here we go, here we go) (BTR) So everybody get up, up, out of your seats Kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach And jump up, up, up on the beat singing Ay-o, ay-o, ay-o Up, up, out of your seats Be who you are, love is all you need All of us geeks, freaks, and wannabes singing Ay-o! If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) If I ruled the world (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) (I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it, give it all to you) IF I RULED THE WORLD! de:If I Ruled the World en:If I Ruled the World es:If I Ruled the World Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Rapy